


Sheet Music

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was constantly overwhelmed by the memories and he knew it was affecting his teaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheet Music

This was what it felt like to be haunted. 

Kurt’s ghosts lingered just outside of his vision. He saw the fedora Blaine wore when he sang Last Friday Night, dancing widely around the room. He saw the wide, eyed disbelieving look in Blaine’s eyes as he sang I Have Nothing Without You. He saw the countless times they held hands or snuck kisses. 

This was where their love grew.

Heartsick, Kurt started organizing his music again, desperate for a distraction. His fingers quickly flipped through the pages and for a moment he was thankful that his thoughts were consumed by the endless pages of music. 

Then he grabbed one page and his heart stuttered to a stop.

Somewhere Only We Know 

Kurt jumped as a tear dotted the paper and he breathed in a shaky breath. He still heard remnants of the songs they sang, the laughter they shared and the tears they cried. They were in love once and now it only felt like an open wound. 

“Um…Mr. Hummel?” He jumped and scrubbed at his eyes to see an awkward looking Roderick standing in the doorway. 

“Yes Roderick? How can I help you?” He hated how tight his voice sounded. 

“I just wanted to look through some of the music…maybe find something good for later?” He shrugged, still staring down at his feet. “But I can come back later?”

“No, come on in,” Kurt forced a smile on his face. “Seriously, it’s fine.”

Roderick hesitated for another moment before slowly stepping in. He shuffled to the piles of sheet music and started looking through it, shooting little glances towards Kurt. He continued sorting the papers, trying to keep in his emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. 

“So…not to be invasive or whatever but this is getting weird. Are you okay?” Roderick paused, shifting on his feet. 

“It’s fine, it’s just personal stuff.”

“Like your thing with the Warbler coach?” Roderick’s ears turned red as Kurt sucked in a short breath. “Sorry…I heard some rumors about you two. You seem like you both get along.”

“Listen, this year is about you guys. I’m here to make sure that New Directions is brought back to its formal glory,” Kurt said sharply and Roderick nodded, looking a little uncomfortable. “My personal life and whatever doesn’t matter.”

“It does when we’re all distracted by your two shooting heart eyes at each other,” Roderick mumbled and Kurt felt his face turn bright red. “I don’t think he looks at the Warblers half as much as he stares after you.”

“…really?”

“Oh yeah,” he nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose. “Jane keeps tallies for how many times you look at each other. He’s not over you and it’s pretty obvious that you’re crazy about him.”

Kurt tapped his papers in his hand a few times. “I-“

“But it’s none of my business. I’m just here to sing,” Roderick shrugged and pulled out some pages. “Can I take this?”

“Sure,” Kurt smiled to himself a little as Roderick walked out.

—

“So?” Jane grinned brightly, bouncing on his feet a little. 

“Oh he’s completely crazy for Mr. Anderson,” Roderick said, adjusting his headphones around his neck.

“Anyone with eyes can tell that,” Spencer mumbled as he shoved his homework in his backpack, crumpling it. 

“They’re basically undressing each other with their eyes,” Madison smirked and Mason let out a laugh. 

“Stop your gossiping you tiny useless babies,” Kitty sighed. “We just need to get them back together so that Kurt isn’t completely useless. We already have Rachel all kinds of hysterical, we need at least one sane teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by awklaine: could you write fic where Roderick finds kurt alone and sad in the choir room and he talks to him? I just love him


End file.
